The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Self-driving or “autonomous” vehicles generally employ sensors, such as light detection and ranging (lidar) devices, to detect or “see” the surrounding environment as the vehicles move toward their destinations. Such vehicles include control systems that process the sensor data and, based on both the sensed environment and the desired destination, determine which maneuvers and operational parameters (e.g., speed, braking force, steering direction) are most appropriate on a more or less continuous basis throughout the trip. The autonomous vehicles seek not only to arrive at the desired destination, but also to maintain the safety of both the autonomous vehicle passengers and any individuals who may be in the general vicinity of the autonomous vehicles.
Achieving this goal is a formidable challenge, largely because an autonomous vehicle is surrounded by an environment that can rapidly change, with a wide variety of objects (e.g., other vehicles, pedestrians, stop signs, traffic lights, curbs, lane markings, etc.) potentially being present in virtually any location/orientation relative to the vehicle. Thus, it may be difficult to determine which configurations or parameters are most appropriate for particular sensors (e.g., the elevation angle of a lidar device). While a larger number of sensors may help ensure that an autonomous vehicle can “see” important areas of interest in different situations, each additional sensor generally increases the cost of the autonomous vehicle. Moreover, while sensors with variable parameters may be useful over a greater range of scenarios than sensors with fixed parameters, such variations may make it difficult to design components that are tasked with processing the data produced by those sensors.